Somewhere I Belong
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: After Hayden's friends discover that she's a Level B vampire, she's betrayed and has to run away from Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she saw it coming, and had prepared to go to Cross Academy, where she'll become a school Guardian in exchange for being safe. fem!Harry, rated T, Ron/Hermione/Yuki bashing. This will be Zero/Hayden. Minor pairings are Senri/Rima, maybe Takuma/Luna. HIATUS!
1. Discovered

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter not Vampire Knight.**

**Summary: In this story Harry is a girl named Hayden, and she discovers in her fourth year that she is the granddaughter (through Lily, who was adopted) of pureblood vampire Sanguini di Angelo, the vampire Harry met at Slughorn's party in Half-Blood Prince. (I gave him the last name in honor of my favorite fictional character ever, Nico di Angelo, from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series. He's just too awesome for words.) After being turned on by Ron and Hermione when they finally find out, she escapes the country and attends Cross Academy, where Headmaster Kaien Cross offers her safety in exchange for her becoming a guardian.**

Hayden ran as fast as she could, bitterly cursing at her so-called best friends as she sped past the castle grounds. She had, in all honestly, seen it coming, but that didn't mean she wasn't slightly hurt. After all, Ron and Hermione had been by her side since first year. They had been through so many ordeals, even if she was usually alone when she really could have used some help.

She could hear the two traitors stumbling after her in the distance, and snorted derisively. Hayden might have enhanced hearing, but with the way they were stomping around like elephants, she was under no illusion that she wouldn't have been able to hear them anyway. Nonetheless, she accelerated, running even faster (and certainly more gracefully than her pursuers) and gradually widening the distance. Thank Merlin she had Neville and Luna on her side, as they were probably doing whatever they could to lead the hunting party in the wrong direction.

Minutes later, she was sure that she had lost them. After all, while she was on friendly (enough) terms with the creatures of the forest and would be allowed to pass through without interference, the same could not be said for anyone else. Besides Hagrid, of course.

With a sigh, she stepped out of the Hogwarts boundaries, feeling the wards try to cling to her. Now that she knew how to feel magic, she could sense that Hogwarts (and what a surprise it had been to discover that the magnificent castle was sentient) felt sad that she had to leave, wanting to provide the safety and comfort that should have been the right to any student. Unfortunately, Hayden had never been truly safe at Hogwarts, what with the dangerous situations she had been thrown into by both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

She turned on the spot, and disappeared. Three hours later, when the search party finally arrived at the boundary (having been scouring the entire forest while fighting the creatures that lived there), no trace of her was left.

**Reviews are extremely appreciated. I realize there's not much to comment on yet story-wise, but if nothing else…why not a poll?**

**Should I pair Ichijo Takuma with Luna? That would be an interesting pairing, I'm sure.**

**While I have nothing against the Shiki/Ichijo pairing, I'm pairing Senri with Rima in this story.**

**I'm also not entirely sure when I'll 'drop' Hayden into the Vampire Knight timeline. When Yuki is a pureblood, or when she's still human? Probably after her and Kaname leave and the academy is cleaning up after Rido. Note that I haven't read the manga series, so I'm going off the anime here.**


	2. Plans

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Like that could actually change in twenty minutes.**

Hayden arrived silently at the Leaky Cauldron, simultaneously casting a glamor on herself, making her eyes blue and her hair a light brown. Her lightning bolt scar, luckily, had disappeared completely when Voldemort was finally destroyed for good, so that wasn't a problem.

"Hello, madam." Tom, the barkeep, greeted her with a suspicious glance. She had made herself look as nonthreatening as possible, but paranoia from the war still affected people. Not that Hayden blamed anyone for it. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm just passing through, sir." Hayden said with a disarming smile, making her voice go higher than it usually would. "But…well, you see, I'm underage, and…"

"Not a problem, miss." Tom said, eyes softening slightly as he looked at the embarrassed and 'helpless' girl in front of him. With that, he led her to the alley behind the shop, using his own wand to open up the gateway to Diagon Alley. "There you go." He said with a wave.

"Thank you!" Hayden said with a smile, waving back. Once the gateway had closed again, she sighed regretfully. She rather liked the barman, considering he'd helped her on more than one occasion, and she didn't like manipulating people. Regardless, now her position couldn't be tracked. As long as she didn't use magic for the time being, no magical residue would be left behind. Hopefully she wouldn't be found, but the day was still early! The discovery had been made at breakfast, after all.

Shaking her head, she headed purposefully towards Gringotts. Once there, she took a moment to read the poem, having figured out that that was what powered the wards. Since she had robbed the place to get Riddle's horcrux, she figured she owed them. Not that she hadn't already made amends, of course, but she still felt guilty about it.

When she entered, she went straight to the goblin nearest to the door, waiting for him to acknowledge her. A moment later, she was beckoned forward, and she handed him her vault key without waiting to be asked.

After examining the key, he looked at her closely, noticing that she was wearing a glamor. Casting a look around her to see if anyone else was paying her any attention, she turned back to the goblin and dropped the glamor to show her eyes. Her scar would've been better, but that was no longer an option.

He nodded, satisfied for the moment, before stepping away from his podium and leading her down one of the many long hallways towards her vault manager. He stepped away from her, knocking and going inside for a moment before opening the door fully and ushering her inside. The door closed behind her as he left, but her attention was drawn to the sight in front of her.

"Young lady." Narroc, the goblin, stated. Her attention was redirecting from examining his lavish office as she focused completely on him. "Glamors are unnecessary here." With a sheepish nod, she let them drop fully, allowing her messy black hair and bright green eyes to emerge. Hayden knew that the goblins could read her magical signature to check her identity, but she didn't care if they wanted her to look like she should or not. The goblins of Gringotts wouldn't turn her over to the wizards, even if the Ministry was threatening them.

"Sir." Hayden greeted, not offering anything else. Pleasantries would only annoy the goblin, after all.

"What can I do for you, Lady Potter?" Narroc asked, gesturing for her to sit down. She did.

"I've been found out. There's a hunting party after me. I don't know how long it will take them to think of coming here, but I have a few allies who will do their best to…misdirect them." Hayden explained as she bit her lower lip gently. "So I need to put my plans into action."

"Of course." Narroc said softly, feeling a bit bad (not that he'd admit it even under pain of death) for the young girl that had already been through so much. He opened one of the drawers of his desk, calling for her account file and taking it out.

"Let's see, we have a passport, driver's license, birth certificate, your parents' and godfather's death certificates, their wills, your emancipation papers, property information…" he tapped his desk thoughtfully with a pen. "Was there anything else you wanted to add, Lady Potter?"

"Just Hayden is fine, please." Said girl grimaced, not used to being called something so formal. There's a reason she went through so much effort to stop Dobby from using his 'terms of endearment'. "I would also like to get a credit card, if possible."

"Ah, the muggle invention?" Narroc nodded, jotting a note down. "Those are very useful. We can sign you up for one for an extra galleon a month. That includes all fees, as well as a checkbook." He shuffled through his desk before handing her a roll of parchment.

"Perfect." Hayden said, signing the contract with a flourish after skimming it briefly. With that, Narroc took a camera from the bookshelf and gestured for her to stand in front of the wall.

"We need a current photograph for your passport and license." He explained. Hayden sighed and smiled at the lens before the flash went off. Narroc took out the film and cast a spell on it, transferring that one image to Hayden's documents before offering the folder to her.

"Last but not least…" Narroc said, writing one more thing down as a piece of paper appeared in front of her. "Your plane ticket will be leaving for Tokyo tomorrow at 7:00AM. Good luck. I'd recommend you pack something to keep you occupied on the flight."

"Certainly, it is over 12 hours long, after all." Hayden said, recognizing the dismissal for what it was. As she headed to the door, she turned back to say one more word. "Arigato."

And then she left.

**Reviews, again, are welcome. Sorry about the lack of detail on Narroc's office (let's see who can guess where I got his name from), I just wanted to get through this so that I could move on. As for the flight time from London to Tokyo, I don't know that firsthand, so don't take my word for it. If Hayden's flight takes off at 7 in the morning she'll get there at 7:25PM in UK time, but with the time difference it'll be 4:25AM in Japan. That gives her time to get her things, leave the airport, check into a hotel, eat, and then sleep so that she'll be okay to travel to Cross Academy the next morning.**


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight, or the band Otherwise, who I reference.**

Once Hayden walked back out of the building, glamors in place, she blinked, trying to get used to the sudden intense brightness. She inwardly cursed, making a note to buy herself a pair of shades. After all, she had only brought what she had in her messenger bag, which luckily included her wand, invisibility cloak, photo album, and Marauders' Map. Hedwig, brilliant owl that she is, was probably flying to her right now.

With a sigh, she headed back out of the alley, through the Leaky Cauldron, and into muggle London. She would be safer in a non-magical district, considering not only would everyone expect her to hide out in the Wizarding world, but purebloods and a good portion of half-bloods were ignorant of muggle society and wouldn't have a clue where to look for her.

She found a clothing store, so, putting a red lollipop in her mouth (she hadn't had blood in too long and she'd expended a lot of energy since then), so ventured inside.

After about half an hour, she had an entire new wardrobe chosen and tried on. She picked accessories, shoes, and the rest before opening a pocket dimension with her vampire abilities (which wouldn't leave a magical signature to track back to her), and left the store. Well, after paying, of course.

She spent the next few hours buying whatever caught her eye, excited because it was her first chance to do so without being watched or rushed. Even when she stayed at the Leaky Cauldron during her third year she was told by Fudge not to go into muggle London because of Sirius (now she lamented the wasted opportunity). Considering she had thought she'd be expelled for inflating Marge and was glad she wouldn't be, she'd thought it best to listen to him at the time.

By 2 o'clock she was eating at a small Italian café, thanking whatever deity (if any) existed for her pocket dimension. If she didn't have that little trick up her sleeve, she'd have been overcome by shopping bags a while ago. She figured she was done shopping, but her attention was drawn to a building at the end of the street. When she was done eating, she made her way there and walked inside.

"Hey." She was greeted by a woman with short black hair and electric blue fringe. She had a couple of piercings on her ears, and one on her eyebrow. Her arms were covered with tattoos, left uncovered by the gray tank top she was wearing. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually." Hayden said, thinking quickly. She'd felt out of place with the other girls at Hogwarts as she didn't have her ears pierced, so why not fix that? "I want my ears and left eyebrow pierced. While I have those done I'll decide if I want a tattoo or not."

"Do you have an ID on you?" the girl grunted, looking at Hayden appraisingly. She nodded, pulling said card out of her wallet and handing it to the girl, who inspected it to see if it was fake. Luckily, the goblins had enchanted the thing for her so that it would show whichever age she needed it too.

"Okay." The girl said with a shrug, handing her back her ID with a smile. "My name's Amber. Come on and sit over here." She gestured towards a stool, and Hayden sat obligingly.

Three hours later, she left, happy with her new additions. The piercings barely stung, and while the tattoos hurt, they'd heal very quickly with her healing ability. She had ended up getting a blue ribbon on her upper back/lower neck, with the lyrics '_No! I'm not gonna hurt anymore, I've already walked through that door'_ from I Don't Apologize by Otherwise. It had taken so long because she sketched out what she wanted for Amber, who was relieved that she had such a specific and detailed reference. When Amber angled a pair of mirrors so that Hayden could see it, she was extremely happy with it.

Considering a blue ribbon stood for child abuse awareness, she thought the lyrics were fitting. Yes, she'd had a bad childhood, what with the Dursleys and her life in the Wizarding world, but that didn't mean she couldn't move on and live her life the way she wanted.

**Reviews? It's not like me to post three chapters in one day (speaking of, I should update my other stories within the week), but Vampire Knight is my current favorite anime, and there aren't enough crossover fics with Harry Potter. So, instead of complaining about that, I thought I'd contribute.**


	4. Meeting Yagari

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight. Enjoy!**

**I do have to apologize for not updating sooner. For some reason my computer won't load correctly, so it takes forever just to load a page, and even then it's all distorted. I don't know why, none of the other websites I visit are acting strange. If anyone has any idea what the problem might be, I'd appreciate the help. I don't have it blocked, or anything. Anyway, I'm posting at work right now.**

* * *

><p>Hayden yawned as she grabbed her luggage from the conveyor belt, placing it on the floor after moving out of the way. Her flight had arrived a bit early, so the man who Headmaster Cross had told her would pick her up wasn't here yet.<p>

She gently massaged her limbs back to life, hating the pins-and-needles feeling. She would happily fall asleep, but now wasn't the time for that, so she dug into her messenger bag, pulling out a book on alchemic theory (charmed to look like a Sherlock Holmes novel to any non-magical passerby). She was two chapters in when she felt a powerful presence walk into the building. She glanced in the direction of the power, which radiated from a tall man with wavy black hair, an eye patch, and a duster. She could spot numerous weapons hidden on him, though he passed security with seemingly no problem. When he glanced directly at her, she realized that he could read her aura, too. Throwing a brief smile at the man, she took hold of her luggage and made her way towards him.

*Yagari's Point of View*

He sighed as he walked in the entrance hall of the busy airport. Of course Cross would disregard the fact that he hated vampires, pushing him to pick up this 'special' leech until he gave in just to hear the man shut up. He would have felt better about it if he was able to pull his gun on her if he needed to, but in a crowded airport that wouldn't be the best idea.

He paused, eyes widening slightly in surprise as he registered the new student's (for who else could it be?) aura. She was a vampire, all right, specifically a Level B aristocrat. He had been expecting that. What he hadn't been expecting was the foreign power she radiated, which most certainly was _not _vampire-like in nature.

He finally spotted the girl, who was already looking in his direction. Without needing a signal from him, she just gave a tiny smile and made her way to where he was standing. He noticed that she was graceful, even for a vampire, and she easily avoided making physical contact with anyone as she made her way through the crowd.

As she got closer, Yagari took in her appearance. Cross hadn't said her age, though she looked to be around 15 or 16, with shoulder-length ink black hair (currently messy, though she did just get off the plane), and bright, vivid green eyes. She had the typical vampire-paleness, but he could see faint scars on her skin, which confused him. Level B's had superb healing abilities, so why didn't those injuries heal completely? He shook his head. Cross had hinted that this girl was different, so that was probably related.

She was wearing a pair of comfortable blue boot-cut jeans, gray converse, a dark purple tank top, and a black coat designed to look like it was made in the Victorian-era. She had a silver Celtic moon pendant hanging from her neck on a black silk ribbon. Curious. He could feel a lot of powerful protective energy on that thing.

"Hello, sir." The girl said once she was within a few feet of him. She was obviously English, with her slight accent, but her pronunciation was clear and she bowed like she had been in Japan for years. He was surprised that the Western girl hadn't offered her hand for him to shake. At least she wasn't oblivious to Japanese culture.

"Hello." He said curtly, giving her a stiff nod back. "Yagari." She didn't seem offended in the slightest by his behavior. Or intimidated, though he was much taller than she was. Then again, she was a vampire.

"Potter Hayden." She responded, an amused glint in her eyes as she mused on the oddness of introducing herself like that. Yagari nodded again, and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Potter took the hint and took a hold of her luggage again, following him out the door.

He glanced back at the girl as she opened the car door for herself, placing the luggage in her lap (and why did she bring so little?) before closing her eyes, realizing that the gruff man probably didn't want conversation. By the time they left the parking lot, he could hear her breathing even out, indicating that she was already asleep.

'Special indeed.' He mused, glancing at her in his rear-view mirror. So far she had been nothing but polite, while the blood-suckers at the academy…well, one of them had thrown a dagger at his face his first day teaching.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review?<strong>

**I'm considering having Yagari pair up with Remus (who, of course, wouldn't reject Hayden just because she's labeled a 'dark creature' by the ministry). I get that a lot of people like him with Kaien Cross, but I just don't see it. Thoughts?**


	5. There's a New Student

**Disclaimer: Don't own either of these, blah-blah-blah. Is it really necessary to do this for _every_ chapter?!**

**Either way: enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Zero." A soft, calming voice brought him from his sleep. He cracked open an eye to see his classmate and fellow 'Disciplinary Committee' member and Guardian, Wakaba Sayori. "The Headmaster wanted us to come by after classes."<p>

'That's right.' Zero sighed, yearning to go back to sleep but knowing he couldn't. He gracefully gathered his belongings before standing, following Sayori to the door. "Do you know why?"

"No, I don't." the normally expressionless girl said with a slight frown. It could have been to talk to them about Kuran Yuki, human turned pureblood vampire and sweet girl turned sadistic bitch, but it was a bit late for the Headmaster to bring it up now.

"Maybe he just wants to use us as guinea pigs for a new cooking recipe of his." Zero muttered, internally grimacing at the idea. Yagari-sensei might have been the reason Zero had learned how to cook in the first place, but Cross made the skill necessary to survival lest he be poisoned or starve to death.

"Perhaps." Sayori responded, stomach clenching uncomfortably. From what Yuki had told her when she was still her sweet and innocent best friend, well…she didn't want those concoctions anywhere near her, much less in her digestive system.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they entered the administrative building and went straight towards Headmaster Cross's office. Sayori knocked gently before Zero could just walk in without any warning. Zero rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"Come in, my beloved Guardians!" Cross's irritatingly cheerful voice called from inside the room. Zero sighed, opening the door and letting Sayori go through first before closing the door behind him and leaning against it. It would be best to be able to make a quick escape if he really did call them over to try his cooking.

Cross was sitting behind his ornate desk, smiling happily at them. Zero wanted to bang his head against the door when he realized that the crazy old man (hey, he was over 200 years old) was wearing a pink apron over his regular 'serious Headmaster' garb. Why bother trying if you're just going to ruin it.

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Sayori inquired, tactfully ignoring the apron.

"Ah, yes." Cross agreed, glancing at Zero. Why wouldn't his dear son stand closer to his papa? "We have a new student joining the Night Class. She should be arriving with Yagari shortly." Zero groaned at the thought of another bloodsucker to watch over.

"Why tell us about it?" he asked in annoyance. "You would usually wait until I had their scent before you bother to mention a new student."

"Right." Cross muttered sheepishly, acknowledging his point. "This particular student is…unusual."

"How so?" Sayori asked, before Zero could demand an explanation.

"Well, for one she is from England. She just flew in, which is why I arranged for Yagari to pick her up." Cross started. "She is a Level B, sixteen years old, and is a practitioner of magic." He looked straight at Zero as he said that, knowing that he would understand what he really meant. Sayori knew that some vampires could do magic, like Juri Kuran, but due to the Statute of Secrecy she wouldn't know about the magical world of witches, wizards, and wondrous creatures.

Zero's eyes widened as he let that thought sink in. This leech was a witch _as well as_ a vampire? That was exceedingly rare. 'In fact,' he mused. 'Only those Level C and under have ever been recorded to be both. How is is possible for an 'aristocrat' to use magic?'

"Interesting." He replied instead, doing his best to sound bored, indifferent, and 'passively aggressive'.

"Quite." Cross agreed, before redirecting his glaze to Sayori, who had caught the exchange but didn't comment on it. "She…was also human once." Both of the teenagers' eyes snapped to him. He continued without prompting, for once.

"Her mother's vampire side was suppressed, like Yuki's was. Miss Potter, our new student, was born fully human, and her mother passed away without her vampire side awakening." Cross said. Zero flinched at the mention that the girl's mother had died. He of all people knew how that was. "Her father and mother were both practitioners (here he glanced at Zero again, who nodded). Anyway, they both died when she was a baby. When she was fourteen, she met her mother's parents: pureblood vampires. Something about her being a magic-user caused her vampire side to awaken without a catalyst."

"Pureblood?" Zero inquired, sneering a bit.

"Yes, from Italy. Arietta and Sanguine di Angelo. They tend to stay away from vampire politics." Cross said the last part for Sayori's benefit.

"Whatever." Zero muttered, though he didn't think he'd ever heard of that family causing the Hunter Association (or Vampire Council, for that matter) any problems. Hopefully the girl would follow in their footsteps.

"Now-" Cross began, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Here already? Her plane must've arrived early." He mused, before saying louder. "Come on in."

The door opened at the invitation, and Yagari stepped in. A girl was behind him, and the Guardians got their first glance at the new student.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. There you go. Next chapter will be Hayden's first interactions with Zero, Sayori, and Cross. And she'll explain her diet, which does not include the blood tablets the other Night Class students (and Zero, now that his body isn't rejecting them due to drinking from Ichiru) use. Speaking of Ichiru, I'm not sure if I should have him alive in this story. It would be interesting to see if Hayden could tell them apart. And see if Ichiru makes fun of her 'size' like he did with Yuki.<strong>

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated! And since I don't have a set schedule to update, they're also a motivation to update sooner than I would if I was left to my own devices...**


	6. Dietary 'Supplements'

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Vampire Knight.  
><strong>

**Note: Sorry this took so long, it was on my USB drive which has been lost for months, and I only just found it. That, and I was too lazy to re-write it.**

* * *

><p>Zero's eyes narrowed subconsciously at the girl who walked in behind his former mentor. He was, he could admit, a bit curious as to how on earth the girl was a witch as well as a vampire. Like he'd thought earlier, there was no record of a Level B ever being able to practice that kind of magic. For a moment he had doubted that Cross was telling the truth, but one whiff of the girl's scent and 'taste' of her aura and he could feel the power running through her.<p>

Once his initial surprise passed, he got a closer look at the girl. She was about the same size as Yuki had been (he refused to think 'is', because she was practically dead to him now), though she was more filled out and clearly had some muscle tone.

Her hair was pure black, similar to Yagari sensei, and her eyes were the most vivid color of green that he had ever seen, as jewel-like as that creepy cheery vampire, but brighter. She had the vampire trademark pale ivory skin, and he could just barely make out the faint scars scattered across the skin that was visible.

His brows furrowed slightly, getting a bad feeling. Level B vampires had healing skills that should have taken care of those right away, unless…

She got them when she was still human.

Sayori looked at the new girl curiously, watchful eyes taking in the reactions of Zero-kun as well as Headmaster Cross. The Headmaster was grinning widely, eyes sparkling and even (she inwardly groaned) slightly mischievous. Zero merely looked at the beautiful (seriously, even with the others in the Night Class she was in a whole other league) new girl with a blank expression, not tensing as he usually would in the presence of a vampire.

"Hello." Sayori said softly, smiling at the new student, who smiled back prettily. "Welcome to Cross Academy. My name is Wakaba Sayori."

"Potter Hayden." The girl responded, bowing slightly, and Sayori noticed that her voice had an almost musical quality. "It's nice to meet you." Headmaster Cross smiled at the two girls, glancing at Zero who was still a bit bemused at the girl's strange nature.

"You've already met Professor Yagari." The Headmaster said after a moment. "I am Headmaster Kaien Cross, and this is my son, Zero Kiryu." He said, switching around their names to accommodate the English-born student.

"Your charge, you mean." Zero muttered mutinously, looking at Hayden and nodding once in greeting. She nodded in kind, and Sayori saw an odd look pass through her eyes, though it disappeared soon after. What she didn't know was that Hayden had recognized the Kiryu name, recalling what she knew of the boy's family when Zero mentioned that he was the headmaster's charge.

"So, Cross has told me that you have a different…feeding method than the others." Yagari spoke up before Cross had the chance to start wailing about Zero not calling him father. "Care to explain?"

Hayden nodded in agreement, gracefully removing her backpack and taking out a small box. As she opened it, Sayori and the others leaned closer in curiosity.

The last thing she expected was to see lollipops. They looked exactly like strawberry flavored ones, but obviously they had a rather more…exotic flavor.

"Blood pops." Hayden announced. "This box will never empty, so I'm good."

"Never empty?" Sayori asked, startling those 'in the know'. The three hunters exchanged glances.

"Yes. My family owns the patent, and managed to use their vampiric energy to create this." Hayden explained calmly, eying the others' reactions and acting accordingly. "Basically, it has a twin at the place where these are made, and the boxes share space, and when one is removed from this one, there's another places in its twin and appears here."

Sayori's eyes widened, having been unaware that the magic that vampires used (unaware that it wasn't actually done using vampire abilities) in such a way. There went one of the laws of physics.

"What are they made of?" Yagari demanded.

"Well, sugar, for the most part. Blood-flavored or not, it's a lollipop." Hayden answered. "Each one has a single drop of willingly donated human blood for this exact purpose, and somehow the company managed to…multiply the blood once it's in the candy. I'm not sure how." She wasn't quite telling the truth, and as she stared at Sayori when she said it, the three hunters understood that magic was how.

One of the laws of Transfiguration was that you could increase something edible if you had some of it, but couldn't conjure it out of nowhere.

Zero grimaced at the thought of someone willingly giving blood to a vampire. He suppressed the thought that Yuki had once tried to help him by doing the same thing, before becoming a self-absorbed bitch.

"Would it be possible for the other Night Class students attending the academy to somehow receive these blood pops?" Cross asked Hayden. "I can name a few who would probably be easier to handle if they weren't required to use the blood pills."

"The blood substitute?" Hayden inquired curiously. "Yes, I've heard that those aren't exactly satisfying. I suppose I could contact my grandmother and have her send more cases to give to the students. They would have to pay, though. The only reason mine is free of charge is due to my family's ownership."

"How much would you estimate?"

That question didn't come from Cross or Yagari, as one might think, but from Zero.

Those in the room aware of his hatred for vampires and distaste at the idea of drinking blood blinked at him in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Receiving reviews in my e-mail are good reminders that this story does, in fact, exist, and that I should write the next chapter. Just saying...<strong>


	7. What's with the owl?

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>"What?!" Zero barked at the Headmaster, his teacher, and the girl he now considered his best friend. "I might be able to use blood pills, but those are nasty as all hell, and, like she said, not satisfying enough."<p>

Hayden herself was looking at him thoughtfully, but with a slightly cloudy expression that told him that she was thinking about his question, not thinking badly of him. "From what I can recall, a full box of the blood pops-which includes 30 of them-is about 1500 yen. The company sends the recipient a bill at the end of the month to make payment easier, considering they refill by themselves. I typically have one a day, unless I'm stressed out or there's blood spilled nearby, in which case I'll have two."

"Not too bad, I guess." Zero said, surprised at the fairly cheap price of something so valuable. The others were also surprised, though Sayori didn't quite fully understand just how valuable blood could be. She knew that pureblood vampires turned humans by feeding them their blood, but that wasn't the only thing it could be used for.

Voldemort had used Hayden's blood to resurrect himself, and required a blood sacrifice in the cave where the locket Horcrux had been stored. Hayden's grandparents had awakened her vampire side using their blood. Kaname had used his own blood to turn Zero into a weapon to protect Yuki.

"I'll send for order forms then, I suppose." Hayden spoke up suddenly. "How many should I ask for?"

When the Headmaster answered, she nodded in acknowledgment and cross the room, opening the window. The others were about to ask what she was doing, but didn't get the chance as she hummed a short tune, and then were too surprised to do so.

A large snowy owl flew into the room as soon as Hayden had finished calling her, and the owl's owner turned back towards the Headmaster. "I don't suppose I could use some paper and a pen?"

Cross blinked and nodded, giving her said items as she wrote out a missive to her grandparents. He had been aware that people in the wizarding world used owls as a method of post, but he had never been witness to it and certainly hadn't expected to see it so soon.

A few minutes later, Hayden nodded in satisfaction, rolling up the letter and tying it to the owl's leg with a royal blue ribbon that she had pulled out of her pocket. With a hoot, the owl flew back out, and Hayden closed the window.

There was an awkward silence after that, no one really knowing what to say, before the Headmaster reached into a desk drawer, and came back out with a package, which he handed to Hayden.

"This contains your uniform, 5 sets, as requested, and you may take a weekend trip to have them tailored for you if you would like. The necklace with our school crest that you ordered is also in there, as is the student handbook, and the required textbooks." Cross said, Hayden taking the package with a nod, before the man pulled out a few files.

"We also need to complete your registration forms, and put together your schedule…" he trailed off, realizing that the others were still in the room when at this point they had no need to be. "The rest of you are excused. My precious guardians, I would like you to introduce Hayden to the other Night Class students tonight. During changeover, just follow the students to the classrooms, and I'll take care of your patrols in the meantime."

With that, the others left the office, some (the hunters) more reluctantly, before the Headmaster turned back to his newest student. "So…it would probably be best for you to get used to your schedule before you begin your duties as a guardian."

This, specifically, was something that he didn't want the others to hear. He would tell Zero at another time that he would be working with the vampire heiress, but he didn't want the unavoidable argument to happen in front of Miss di Angelo, it wouldn't be fair to her.

He hadn't even been intending for the girl to become a guardian, but when she and her grandparents had contacted him in search of a safe haven for her, the young woman had insisted that she help however she could in keeping the school peaceful. Given her background and her grandparent's reputation, he had agreed.

Cross Academy now had its very own vampire Guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<br>**


	8. Hello, Night Class

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight.**

**Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. No excuses, I just lost interest in and then forgot this story. I hope to write at least two more chapters by the end of November, though.**

**Warning: spoilers, Yuki bashing (not Kaname bashing, or at least not much)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hayden stood awkwardly as Ichijo Takuma, Vice President of the Night Class, introduced her to her new classmates.<p>

Being eyed by a few dozen vampires (of various ranks) wasn't a comfortable feeling, no matter if you were a vampire yourself.

"Hello." She greeted the room at large. Most of them nodded at her.

"A Guardian in the Night Class?" Senri Shiki mused thoughtfully. "Interesting."

He didn't say anything more.

Hayden had a feeling that she'd seen him before (and the orange-haired girl beside him, actually).

As if sensing her thoughts, Ichijo muttered (too quietly for the rest of the vampires to hear). "Senri and Rima work as models during the day."

'Oh.' Hayden thought. 'That would explain it.'

Then: 'Do they ever have time to sleep?'

Maybe she would ask them. Right now they looked tired, but that might be because it was late in the morning, when a vampire would usually be sleeping.

Kuran Kaname, the President of the Night Class, had wanted her to be introduced to the other students as soon as possible so they didn't accidentally attack her thinking that she was an intruder.

Considering the academy had been attacked by rogue vampires and the leader of the Hunter's Association recently, Hayden thought that this was a reasonable precaution.

But that didn't mean that she wasn't sympathetic for the people who had been pulled from their beds.

The only Night Class student who wasn't there was Kaname's younger sister and fiancé, Yuki.

The Headmaster's adopted daughter whose vampire side had been sealed up until recently, only for her to be awakened and find out that she had been betrothed since birth to Kaname, who she had admired and been crushing on for years.

From the expression a few of the other Night Class students made when Kaname told them that Yuki was still sleeping, they weren't particularly bothered that she wasn't there.

Hayden wondered at that, knowing that purebloods were basically royalty, even if technically they were now ruled by the Vampire Council as opposed to the pureblood monarchy.

Huh. If the purebloods hadn't given up their power, Kuran Kaname would have been their king, and with Yuki betrothed to him, she would have become a queen.

Knowing that only made Hayden more intrigued by the dislike the others seemed to have for the former human.

What had she done to turn them against her?

* * *

><p>Hayden waited until most of the Night Class students had wandered out of the room before turning to Aido, who had been flirting with her practically non-stop after introductions were made.<p>

"You know, you don't need to pretend." She told him softly.

The ice user's blue eyes widened, and he ran a hand through his fashionably messy blonde locks.

"I don't know what you mean." He said with a charming grin.

Hayden gave him an unimpressed look, causing the boy to falter slightly.

"Seriously, you can drop the act around me." She told him. "You're a good actor, but no way am I dense enough not to notice that your flirting is an act, or at least after seeing you look at Wakaba-san when her and Kiryuu-san dropped me off."

Aido's eyes widened in shock, before he closed his eyes, body slumping.

"Am I really that obvious?" he asked, resigned.

Hayden bit her lip thoughtfully. "Not really. I'm just perceptive. If it helps, she seemed to be glancing at you when she thought no one was paying attention."

The blonde's heart clenched painfully.

"She looked a bit sad, though." Hayden continued. "…Did something happen between you?"

Aido caught the unasked question of whether or not he had hurt the human girl somehow, and grimaced. "Nothing like that. She knows I like her, and she's told me that she feels the same…"

"But…" Hayden urged.

"But she doesn't want to be in a relationship with someone who will age that much slower than she does, and she want to be turned into a vampire, either."

Hayden's heart panged as she observed his heartbroken expression.

He _really_ loved this girl, even if he didn't realize that his feelings were quite that deep.

"Maybe…" Hayden paused, unsure of how he would react to her idea.

"What?" he asked immediately, hope blossoming in his chest.

Hayden bit her lip again. "Well…Headmaster Cross mentioned to me that you're a science prodigy."

Aido confirmed this. "Mostly chemistry."

"Maybe you can find a cure for your vampirism?" she suggested hesitantly. "Or at least something to speed up your aging?"

Contrary to Hayden's worries, Aido's eyes brightened at the idea, and he beamed.

"That's perfect!" he enthused, ideas already running through his mind. "But it's never been done before."

Hayden eyed the older teen, eyes narrowed, before she made a decision.

"If you go with the 'speed up your aging' option, I have something that you can analyze and base your formula on." She offered.

Aido froze, turning to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Hayden blinked. "You can't speak a word of what I'm about to tell you."

The blonde froze at her tone, before giving her a serious nod.

"I'm a witch." Hayden said simply, not bothering to beat around the bush. Vampires were already aware of magic, anyway.

Aido's eyes widened (that seemed to be happening a lot today, he mused.)

After a moment, he muttered. "That's…pretty rare for a vampire."

He could tell that there was more to it, but didn't ask, which Hayden appreciated.

"Yeah." Hayden agreed. "Anyway, in the wizarding world there's a potion that de-ages a person. It's not long-term, and I don't know how it would effect a vampire, but-"

"But it's a start." Aido finished, smiling genuinely for the first time in days as a determination overtook him. "And in the meantime I'll research a cure, too."

Glancing at the blue-eyed boy, Hayden had the strangest feeling that she had just made a friend for life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>

**Note: Sayori and Aido is CANON. They got married, at least according to the Vampire Knight Wikipedia, despite it also saying that Sayori had a fiancé due to an arranged marriage. But she really did refuse to be turned, and died before he did. He really had been working on something to cure his vampirism. But now with Hayden's help and magical knowledge, maybe he'll be able to find a cure before that happens…and yes, he is actually a science genius. Remember those two scientists in the anime who were trying to talk him into working for them?**


	9. Rewrite Announcement! Ch 1 already up!

Hey guys!

So, I've decided that, since I can't think of a way to continue this, I'm going to rewrite it. First chapter is already up under the name Somewhere I Belong Rewrite.

Yeah, this original version of the story is setup really badly. There's a lot that looking back I want to change and/or improve upon. I think the first chapter of the rewrite is already better, not that that's saying much, since it was so short to begin with.

Anyway, if you're patient enough to deal with my whims as an author who has a lot of trouble finishing things and are interested, feel free to check it out. I will do my best to, if not update regularly, at the very least not wait so long between chapters.

-RayvnAshes2


End file.
